sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Joachim Lovelace
)]] )]] Name: Joachim Lovelace Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Studying news, book club, genealogy, writing in his diary Appearance: Joachim stands at 6'0" and weighs 152 pounds. He has very pale skin, which is a contrast to his dark brown eyes. His hair is a mix of brown and dirty blond and reaches his lower ear. It is, due to Joachim's carelessness regarding outer appearance, usually unbrushed. His statue can be described as slim, as he neither possess much fat nor muscle mass. Joachim's body barely has any hair on it other than on his head. His head is long, having a thin mouth, a short nose, which has rather wide nostrils, narrow eyes and bony cheeks. His ears are covered by his hair. Another detail are his long finger nails, as he doesn't bother cutting them for weeks and only does it when his parents tell him to do it. At the day of the abduction, Joachim wore a long-sleeved black shirt, a blue pair of denim pants and a pair of white-grey gym shoes. As underwear, he wore black retro shorts and grey socks. Biography: Born on the 13th of February 1995 as the second child of James Lovelace and East-German Karin Lovelace (born Schmitt) in the area around Seattle, Joachim grew up in a middle class environment, where financial sorrows weren't much of a problem. His sister, Larissa, is three and a half years older than him. James Lovelace worked as a senior employee at a local steel mill, supervising the solidification of steel. Karin herself had an apprenticeship to be a florist when she was still living in Germany. She believed that James would make enough money, so Karin remained at home to raise Joachim and his big sister. In kindergarten it was clear that Joachim was an intelligent person, as he learned reading very fast and because he understood new things faster. However, Joachim didn't make many friends, due to him being an introverted child. That changed in elementary school. While he still wasn't a child with many friends, he managed to be a friendly and helpful, but very shy person. This could be seen clearly if somebody asked (children and adult) to do a favour, which Joachim always tried to do as best as he could. Joachim had, despite his potential, average results in school. This was a product of him being unmotivated to follow the lesson actively. It is a problem that has never been solved, due to Joachim's unwillingness to accept help from teachers and family in this regard. Joachim's aversion to accept help is largely due to him being annoyed by the different parties, who tried to influence him this way. It usually involved saying how much potential he currently wastes, which stressed Joachim greatly, as he felt that people had very high expectations. Eventually, everyone gave up and hoped that he will simply blossom on his own. When Joachim was in the last grade of elementary school, his father lost his job. It was because James' permanent rude behaviour at meetings, which, after years of patience plus the poor economical state of the company, brought him the disdain of his superiors and of his subordinates. The landlord, who was sharing the house with the Lovelaces, was concerned about that matter, and tried to talk with Joachim's parents about it. At first, she was understandable and gave James time to find a new job. However, after months had passed without anything happening, the landlord lost her patience. When she was confronting James Lovelace, he began to shout at her and called her names. Enraged by this, she kicked the Lovelaces out. They found a temporary home at James' brother, Michael Lovelace. Joachim, realizing in what situation he was in, resorted to becoming silent and he spent his days doing things alone. This was the point where he found his different hobbies. He secretly blamed his family for his situation, as he felt powerless during the affair. His bitterness increased after a few months, when James, who is perceived too old by many employers, and Karin, who didn't have any valuable experience, found work as waiters in different restaurants. Even when they were able to live mostly independent in a low-class apartment, Joachim felt fear that his parents were going to destroy this little success, as well. While in middle school, Joachim continued his trend of being an average student. As well, as having few connections to other pupils. In the year 2010, Larissa moved to Germany, where she lives with relatives, and she started an apprenticeship as an office administrator. Before he was going to attend high school, Karin encouraged Joachim to be a more social person. He took her words to heart and tried to be a more open person. The results were rather small. While Joachim began to participate in the book club, he kept his circle of contacts rather small. However, in senior year, he began to take interest into his fellow class mates. This is due to him leaving puberty, thus becoming mentally more stable, and as a result becoming more confident in socializing. This interest is not something that evolves into friendships most of the time. The relationship between Joachim and his family is tense. James is a snarky and brutally honest person. The female members of the Lovelace family admire him for these traits, but Joachim despises him because of his personality and the consequences it caused. Karin Lovelace believes in the traditional concept of a family. She is a passive person, a trait that Joachim interprets as weakness. Some values that Karin deems as important have influenced Joachim, namely his friendly attitude. His sister, Larissa, is an open-minded and extroverted person and she shares the hobby of genealogy with Joachim. When they grew up, Joachim was very fond of his sister, and even when contact became less frequent, he likes to talk positively about her. Joachim's grades are mostly still average. Exceptions are social studies and languages in a positive manner, while PE and mathematics in a negative one. Joachim only participate in the book club. He usually finds other things boring or just isn't actively pursuing spending his free time with other pupils. An exception is his passion for genealogy and reading, which earned Joachim some loose contacts. Joachim tries to spend as much time as it is possible with his hobbies, which he usually prefers to do alone. His first hobby is the reading of news. Joachim loves to inform himself and to be aware of the world. While Joachim learned to find multiple sources to form an opinion, he also became cynical, as the nature of most news is negative. Secondly, he has grown an interest in novels, but because his family doesn't have much money, he usually visits the library of the school. He doesn't have a preferred genre, but insteadt has read various belletristic and non-belletristic books, notably Nietzsche & Kant, but also Tolkien, Goethe and Lessing. Last, Joachim spends much time with genealogy, although it doesn't earn him barely any benefits other than the amusement the hobby gives him. It's the only hobby, which he doesn't do alone, but with his sister before she moved to Germany. After she left, he moved to exploring the family trees of other people. Working with these people produced some relationships that are based on sympathy, although Joachim does not perceive these contacts as friends. Although housekeeping annoys him, he does it because he knows that arguing with parents doesn't work. His entire family can speak fluently German. Joachim sees the language as more poetic and he keeps his diary in German due to that. Joachim has a sceptical view on other people. While he maintains a friendly behaviour, mostly due to his education, which taught him to remain polite, even if he does not like somebody, he secretly judges his fellow men based on his life experience. He perceives other people either as bland, vulgar or too emotional. An contributing effect is the great amount of hate he finds in the internet, resulting in Joachim believing that once rules, seemingly, stop to exist, people show their most terrible traits. Most people don't notice this, as they do not talk with him, but sometimes Joachim unintentionally says a negative comment. This sometimes results into light arguments. His first impression of people usually does not change since Joachim doesn't seek to know other people better. Due to his friendly attitude, he is barely called out on his arrogance. There are some exceptions. While Joachim is researching in the family of other people, he becomes curious about the persons he is investigating and begins to have long conversations with the one he originally asked. Thus he sees the people who's family trees he explores in a more positive light. While Joachim didn't spend much time with making friendships in his life, he tends to hang around with people who like books. A notable example is Timothy Abrams, whom he met in a public library. Timothy is rather close to Joachim compared to other acquaintances. Joachim tries to stay calm, even in heated situations, which is something that makes him believe to be better than other people. If someone gets into a discussion with him, he will begin to use difficult philosophical concepts to confuse his discussion partners, as well as pointing out his own knowledge. This is mostly intentional since Joachim knows that some people will give up when they are confused and/or frustrated. Sometimes, particulary when with someone he likes, he drops the confusing language, unless the person itself is using more abstract concepts. Much to the dismay of his family is that Joachim is very unmotivated to achieve anything. He believes that anything he does is futile. This is a result of his father losing his job and causing him to lose his original home, which also causes Joachim to be very pessimistic. Increasing that effect is his permanent boredom. Because he thinks of most activities as boring, he doesn't bother doing anything for them. While Joachim is usually apathetic of the people surrounding him, he can and will panic if things happen that affects him too strong, but that he cannot control. He is very likely to get grumpy once he realized that he needs help from other people, and he will usually try to avoid accepting it as long as possible. In middle school, Joachim discovered that he is neither attracted to men nor women. He also came across the term asexuality, which Joachim from then on used to describe his preference. Joachim thinks that it isn't important, so he haven't told his parents yet, altough he believes that they will react badly. Advantages: His calm attitude and his above-average mind will help him remain tactical on the island. His loosely attachments to his classmates will help him in accepting their deaths. Disadvantages: Joachim's hubris might get to be a problem. His fears of being dependent on someone else can hinder him too. His greatest problem will be his lack of motivation, he might not be interested in fighting at all. Also, his lack of connection might create problems with finding allies. Designated Number: Male student No. 014 --- Designated Weapon: Ballistic Knife Conclusion: If the threat of impending death via -insert gruesome murder here- isn't enough motivation to give this kid a kick up the ass, then I don't know what will be. M014 may have potential, but it helps when you're not already an emotional wreck. - Jim Greynolds The above biography is as written by Bikriki. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: Bikriki, DocBalance Kills: 'Carmina Maliksi, Adonis Alba, Sunny Lee, Paris Ardennes '''Killed By: 'Ami Flynn '''Collected Weapons: Ballistic Knife (designated weapon), MP 18 (from Matt Masters, shared with Jaquilyn Locke), Obsidian Knife (from Adonis Alba, to Jaquilyn Locke) Allies: 'Jaquilyn Locke, Carmina Maliksi, Zoe Leverett, Paris Ardennes '''Enemies: 'Carmina Maliksi, Adonis Alba, Sunny Lee, Paris Ardennes '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *In August'13, Joachim Lovelace won the BKA along with Maximilian Sawyer and Rosemary Michaels. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Joachim, in chronological order. The Past: *Literally Friends Pre-Game: *The King of Limbs *I Hate Free Study *Joy *Night of Magic V5: *Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? *This Ain't No Make Believe *Black Hearts *The Visionary *Red as Blood *Beauty *Interstice of Time *The Fox, The Wolf, and the Lamb *...And Home Before Dark *Rendezvous *Path of Pins *I believe people can change, but only for the worse *Rio Bravo *The Killing Moon *Schwarze Rosen *Something Something Movie Reference *I Was Once Alive *The Secret Fate of All Life Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Joachim Lovelace. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! I'm still kind of blown away that I got to write the tail-end of Joachim's story. He was consistently one of my favorite characters of the version, and when Bikriki approached me about adopting him, I was beyond honored. It's intimidating to take over one of your favorites, but I'd spent so much time analyzing Joachim and trying to dig through his head that the transition felt very natural. In a lot of ways, Joachim's arc is an interesting inversion of Garrett's, in that Joachim is an individual who is objectively out of control and following orders for much of his story, and he isn't bothered in the slightest by that. He accepts the ways that the Island is molding him, and the direction of Jaquilyn Locke and Paris Ardennes, readily, and when left to his own devices envisions his time somewhere between a game and a quest. It's only when the order and progression of events becomes blurred and chaotic, when Joachim feels that he's lost sight of any sort of goal or aim, that he starts to falter. Joachim does not want to control the situation himself, but he does want it controlled, and he wants to understand the rules and restrictions that control them. Joachim's death is perhaps the most personal of my V5 works. The way it is both framed and progressed reflects a lot of the bleak nihilism and inexorability I was feeling at the time, and Joachim made an appropriate outlet for those feelings. Despite Alda being the character I'm most proud of, Joachim is definitely the one I'm most connected to. He's the only one who died truly happy, in a way. He'd reached the end. He'd set the rules of his own little world back in balance, and he'd lost by them fairly. In a way, that was all he really wanted. --DocBalance Category:V5 Students